Sasuke Hang On
by red-headed psychopaths wanted
Summary: Naruto fell in love. He fell in love with another boy. He fell in love with another boy who was already taken. Naruto knows this and also knows that he doesn't stand a chance. Good thing what Naruto doesn't know can fill a library. highschool SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own…never will.

* * *

"Sasuke, hang on! We'll be there soon!" Naruto cried into the phone. He was rocking back and forth trying to control his tears. The blond trembled as another wave of fear crashed into his heart. "Sasuke, I love you! I forgive you! Just don't close your eyes…" He trailed off as a sob got stuck in his throat. "P-please…Sasuke!"

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled again, clutching the phone to his ear as if it would bring him closer to his dark haired love.

Kiba glanced over at him with fear and worry in his eyes. Shino stayed silent in the back. Naruto held Kiba's gaze and grabbed at his chest, making sure his heart was still beating; he couldn't tell.

Kiba jammed his foot down on the accelerator, driving as fast as the car would let him.

"Sasuke answer me!" Naruto pleaded one last time. There was still no answer. "Sasuke…" He whispered.

The phone slipped out of his numbed hand and landed on the car carpeting with a soft thud.

To Naruto the sound seemed deafening.

* * *

"Kiba!" Naruto swung his legs over the bench seat, detangling himself from the lunch table. He bounded over to his canine loving best friend and met him at the cafeteria door with his award winning smile and a bucket load of questions. "And where have you been Mr.?"

Kiba just shrugged but didn't answer causing Naruto to s . "I bet you were slinking around campus with some chick!" He elbowed his friend in the ribs, thoroughly enjoying teasing the canine lover. He turned his smirk sly to fluster Kiba even more.

Kiba coughed and turned away, but not before Naruto caught a light blush on his cheeks. "N-no! Why would you say something like that?"

Naruto raised a pale blond eyebrow. "Kib, it was a joke."

The brown haired teen turned back towards Naruto and gave him a nervous smile. "Oh. Yeah." Kiba's eyes darted around and rested on their lunch table where Naruto's instant ramen bowl was already emptied. "So, where are Gaara and Neji?" It seemed obvious to Naruto that Kiba was trying to change the subject but let his friend have a break.

He sighed. "You really aren't going to talk are you?" Kiba shook his head. Naruto ran a hand through his blond hair. "Ok, well, Gaara skipped today and Neji's sitting with Tenten at the ShikaInoCho table.

"Oh…makes sense." Kiba put his lunch next to Naruto's and waved at Neji who was at the fore mentioned table. Even though it was called the ShikaInoCho table only two out of the three donors to the name actually sat there. Ino and Choji had exiled Shikamaru when he had started hanging out with Sasuke and his stupid friend Sakura.

Sakura was the worst thing that could have happened to the already stuck-up Uchiha. His already -ish aura had gotten even worse once he and the head had started dating. Everyone knew that he was in a constant battle with his older brother, Itachi, for popularity and Sakura was boosting his.

Naruto turned his head as he heard the cafeteria door open again. The jacketed form of Shino Abrame walked in and sat down at Sasuke's "popular table" along with Shikamaru and Sakura; the table that everyone like to call the "Four S's" table. Naruto took this for nothing special so turned back to Kiba to try and start a conversation. But to Naruto's surprise Kiba wasn't looking at him or even at his food, he was looking at the Four S's table with a far-off look in his eyes. Why would he be looking there?

"Oi Kiba!" Naruto yelled into his friend's ear.

"W-what?" Kiba was brought back from his daze.

"Oh nothing. Just calling you back to earth."

"Um ok…thanks…I guess."

"No problem. What are friend for if not to make them def?" Naruto laughed as Kiba threw a carrot stick at him.

* * *

"Hey Naruto."

"What up Gaa-chan?"

"I told you not to call me that."

"Yeah but I never said that I would listen did I?"

"Whatever Naruto. Anyway, did I miss anything major today?"

"Nah. Today was boring. Basically nothing happened. Not even any major gossip spreading!"

"…ok."

"Oh but guess what!"

"What Naruto?" Gaara sighed.

"There was some total staring action going on today! And _Kiba _was doing the staring! Kiba!! The dog-freak!" Naruto said excitedly. He couldn't believe that his best friend finally liked someone.

"So he was ogling a poodle. So what? How's that different from usual?"

"Not a dog Gaara! An actual human being."

"Really now? Who?"

"Sakura!"

"What?" Gaara monotoned. "Are you kidding? That bitch?"

"Yup! I'm so disappointed in him!"

"I can tell." Gaara said, sarcasm evident. "Anyway I've gotta go. Temari is demanding the phone. You know how teen aged s can be."

"Yeah…I'll see you later then!"

"Kay. Bye Naruto."

"Bye!"

* * *

Yeah…this fic has been sitting here for a while now so I decided it was about time I uploaded it. Um yeah…if you like it please let me know so I know to continue it.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara and Naruto had been friends forever

Disclaimer: Don't own.

I know I haven't updated this since in forever…sorry for the wait…XD

­­

* * *

Gaara and Naruto had been friends forever. Besides his beloved uncle, Yashamaru, the hyperactive blond was the only person whom Gaara trusted. Only _person_ because he could always trust Bear, his faithful stuffed-you guessed it-_bear_. Even though he didn't bring Bear around with him anymore he still kept a picture of him in his back pocket at all times just incase he felt lonely. Yes, he knew he was insane.

Anyway, back to the topic at hand. Gaara and Naruto were almost inseparable unless, of course, there was a full moon. Any day that was forecasting a full moon Gaara would stay locked up in his room clutching Bear to his chest and would call Naruto to say he was skipping school that day. Naruto never bought it because he knew the real reason but he always told his friends that this was where he was.

Every full moon Gaara stayed home for one reason. It was during a full moon that his mother had committed suicide right in front of his eyes.

It was his fault, it was all his fault. His mother had not wanted another child. In fact, she knew she couldn't support another child. Yashamaru had always told him that she had just died so that he could live, so that that there was more food to go around to him and her other two children. She had become weak after Gaara's birth and couldn't work, therefore, in her mind, just was another mouth to feed. But Gaara knew Yashamaru was just being nice. He was a murderer.

Kankuro and Temari used to taunt Gaara all the time, not letting the boy forget his sin. His father was no help, most of the time he _led_ their taunting. But only on the full moon would he get physical.

After Gaara's mother's suicide he was beaten every full moon by his father, while his uncle Yashamaru just wept in the corner, knowing that his frail, sickly body could do nothing to stop his brother in law.

Yashamaru often tried to make Gaara leave the house during these times to escape his father, but Gaara knew that if he did that Yashamaru would be hurt, and Gaara would never let that happen.

Yashamaru had always been sickly. From birth he had to have been cared for around the clock and the duty of this often had fallen on his sister, Gaara's mother. After her death he was forced to take care of himself. Without his beloved sister, though, he was slowly falling apart.

Gaara's uncle had told him many times that he was the only reason that he was hanging on, the only reason why he still bothered to take care of himself, but Gaara felt guilty anyway.

He felt guilty for taking away his uncle's sister, for taking away Kankuro and Temari's mother, for taking away his father's wife.

Most of all he felt sorry for destroying the possibility of himself ever living a normal life.

* * *

"Gaara!" Naruto tackled his friend but drew back quickly when he felt the redhead flinch under his embrace. Naruto's blue eyes hardened and he placed a gentle hand on Gaara's shoulder, noticing the faint edge of a bruise just peaking out from the red-head's black shirt. "He hit you again, didn't he?"

Naruto's friend nodded slowly, gaze on the stark white floor of his school. Naruto sighed and fixed Gaara's shirt so that the bruise was hidden. Gaara gave his friend a slight smile as Naruto smoothed his shirt back in place.

"If my mother was alive, I think she would be like you." Naruto heard Gaara near whisper. He smiled encouragingly at the boy, willing him to continue. He loved it when Gaara confided in him, he felt like he was breaking into the stoic red-head's shell.

When Gaara didn't continue Naruto sighed again and changed the topic.

"Is Yashamaru going to pick you up today?" he started walking his friend to their first class.

"Nah. He wasn't feeling too good this morning so he stayed in bed, do you think you could drop me off?" Gaara's voice was quiet. Naruto knew he had a strong belief that the only person who needed to hear what he was saying should be the person he was talking to and nobody else. Therefore his voice was just loud enough for Naruto to hear.

Naruto, of course, had a very different opinion. To other people their conversations often appeared to be one sided. Naruto found that thought amusing to say the least.

"Yeah, I'm sure Iruka wouldn't mind picking you up too. He usually does anyways. Hey! Why don't you just stay over?! We haven't had a sleepover in since forever."

Gaara smiled a little yet again. Naruto was pleased to know that only he could make such a facial expression appear on Gaara's otherwise blank face.

"Sure, I'll just tell Kankuro to tell Yashamaru where I am. Father won't care." Gaara's face fell at the thought of the night before.

Naruto hated full moons. Why must Gaara's father always lash out at his son? Wasn't the pain of Gaara thinking of himself as a murderer enough?

"Gaara…" He went to comfort his friend, putting a hand on Gaara's good shoulder.

"Hey, hope I'm not interrupting anything." Kiba popped his head between the two boys and grinned. Naruto was glad to see his friend so peppy. Recently he seemed always to be in thought, thinking about something or another that Naruto didn't know about.

"Oh hey Kib!" Naruto smiled back at the brunet.

Gaara nodded at him in acknowledgment. "Dog boy."

Kiba rolled his eyes and let the nickname go, he was used to it. There was once a time where he would make a huge commotion at the name, but now he just sighed and went on with his life.

"So I heard that you have a crush." Gaara teased as well as he could with a monotone voice.

"W-what?" Kiba blushed and stuttered just as he had done the day before.

"Yeah. Sakura." Gaara smirked as Naruto grinned.

Kiba blinked for a few moments and then burst out laughing. Gaara and Naruto exchanged a look, obviously missing the joke. Hadn't Naruto seen Kiba looking longingly at Sakura last lunch period?

"Why in the world would I like that skank? Everyone knows she's Sasuke's lap dog."

"Well, you _are_ into dogs…"

"Shut up Gaara!"

"So you don't like Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"No! Sakura's just a bitch!"

"Whose a bitch?!" Sakura appeared from behind the three friends, boyfriend in tow. "You little faggot! How dare you!"

"Who are you calling a faggot?" Kiba yelled back as Naruto moved to back the boy up.

"I call it like I see it. And, you're. A. Faggot."

"If you think _I'm_ a fairy then take a step back and look at your boyfriend there." Up until now Sasuke had been just standing beside the pink haired girl, apparently uninterested in her petty fight. At the mention of his name, though, he snapped his head to give Kiba a glare.

"Oh, I'm a fairy you say?" His voice was low and gravelly, calm yet threatening. At its sound Naruto felt an unintentional shiver run down his spine.

"Yes, yes you are."

Naruto felt the need to step in.

"Hey guys why don't we just calm down and stop with the name calling. It all seems very grade school to me. Just drop it will you?"

Sasuke gave the blond an up and down, as though he had not noticed him standing there before. When he brought his onyx eyes back up to meet Naruto's blue ones, Naruto felt that same shiver as before only ten times larger. Sasuke noticed this and his expression became soft.

"Hey, are you cold?" His voice was less intimidating then before and more kind. Naruto couldn't believe that such a nice boy would be with the demon girl who was still seething and glaring at Kiba.

"N-no. I'm fine." Naruto said. It was true that it was a little cold and since this part of the school campus was out doors, almost everyone but him seemed to be wearing a jacket. But still, he hadn't shivered because he was cold…he didn't even know why he had. He didn't understand how Sasuke's eyes could have such an affect on him.

Sasuke smirked and took off his jacket, handing it to the blond, as Sakura gaped at him. She wasn't the only surprised one. Everybody seemed to be staring as Naruto tentatively grabbed the offered jacket and stared at it as though he didn't know what to do with it.

"Won't you be cold?"

"Nah, I have an extra one in my locker. Don't worry about it." Sasuke's smirk fell into a small smile as Naruto stuttered a thank you. "You'd better get to class. You won't make it if you don't hurry. Your class is on the other side of the campus."

Naruto gasped. He was going to be late.

"Crap!" Naruto shrugged on the coat and took off, dragging Kiba and Gaara with him. When he was about halfway down the hallway he turned around and shouted back over his shoulder. "Thanks!"

Naruto and his friends slid into class seconds before the bell. As Naruto took his seat and the teacher started writing on the board, Kiba leaned over and whispered into his ear. "How did he know our first class?"

Naruto's eyes went wide. "I don't know."

Kiba just shrugged and slid back into the seat behind his friend but Naruto's mind was reeling. How _did_ he know that?

Thinking about Sasuke led him to look at the jacket that he had so unceremoniously pulled on. He studied the jacket that was covering his arms. Turing it this way and that, letting the sunlight from the widow settle on the fabric. It was black in shadow but blue in the light.

Naruto smiled. He decided he liked that color. It was so…Sasuke.

* * *

­­­

Sorry! I know it's short.

Please give me any ideas you have on how to continue this. I have a few of my own and I know the ending but I always love input. .

Until next time!


End file.
